$-6vwx + 5w + 8x + 3 = 7w + 5x - 7$ Solve for $v$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6vwx + 5w + 8x + {3} = 7w + 5x - {7}$ $-6vwx + 5w + 8x = 7w + 5x - {10}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-6vwx + 5w + {8x} = 7w + {5x} - 10$ $-6vwx + 5w = 7w - {3x} - 10$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-6vwx + {5w} = {7w} - 3x - 10$ $-6vwx = {2w} - 3x - 10$ Isolate $v$ $-{6}v{wx} = 2w - 3x - 10$ $v = \dfrac{ 2w - 3x - 10 }{ -{6wx} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ -{2}w + {3}x + {10} }{ {6wx} }$